Vollmondnacht Vampirnacht
by Fallen-Angel-Lexa
Summary: Bella ging mit Jacob und Renesmee spazieren. Nach einiger Zeit hört Edward sie um hilfe rufen. Was ist da los? Nach einem Zwischenfall verhält sich Edward plötzlich merkwürdig. Ist dieser Edward überhaupt der richtige Edward? Titel geändert
1. Am Meer

"Bella! Bella! Wo bist du? Antworte doch, Bella!" Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte durch den Wald, dorthin, wo ich Bellas letzten Hilfeschrei gehört hatte. Eigentlich wollte Bella nur mit Renesmee und Jacob spazieren gehen, doch plötzlich hatte ich ihre Rufe wahrgenohmen. Ich raste zwischen Bäumen und Geäst hindurch, Richtung Meer.

„AAAhhhhhh, Nein! Aufhören!"

„Bella!! Renesmee!!" Ich hörte beide nun ganz klar. Wo ist nur Jacob? Wieso hilft er ihnen nicht? Er war doch mitgegangen um sie zu beschützen? Und warum hatte Alice keine Vision von dem hier?

Ich musste abbremsen, denn nun hörte ich auch menschliche Badegäste und ich hörte die Gedanken von … Quil und Sam? Was machen die denn hier?

Ich tritt hinter einem Baum hervor und mir klappte den Mund auf… Bella war gar nicht in Gefahr, nein, sie machte eine Wasserschlacht mit den Werwölfen!!! Renesmee hatte mich schon gesehen und kam mit strahlendem Gesicht auf mich zu gerannt.

„Hallo, Dad! Spiel auch mit bitte! Mom und ich brauchen Hilfe, um Jacob runterzutauchen."

„OK." Ich hatte große Mühe nicht wütend zu werden. Was hat Bella sich dabei nur gedacht? Hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie besorgt ich um sie sein könnte? Mein Ärger verflog als ich Bella sah wie viel Spass sie hatte damit. Wie sie lachte wenn sie runtergedruckt wurde. Ich sah auch wie schön sie aussah mit ihrem Bikini. Und hörte prompt Jacobs Gedanken: Na, komm schon, Edward. Oder stört dich das etwa nicht, dass Bella auch ohne dich so viel Spass hat?

Ich konnte nicht mehr anders. Ich rannte mit den Kleidern ins Wasser und drückte Jacob runter. Er packte mich unter wasser am Bein und riss mich von den Füssen und ich fiel auch ins Wasser. Als ich wieder oben war, hörte ich Bella und Renesmee lachen. Plötzlich spritze mich jemand von hinten an. Ich drehte mich überrascht um, denn die anderen waren alle vor mir, und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hände hoch heben um mich vor einem nächsten Wasserschwall zu schützen. Dann war ich plötzlich wieder unter dem Wasser. Als ich wieder stand sah ich Emmet und Alice vor mir.

„Oh, Emmet", knurrte ich, „dass kriegst du zurück!" Und ich stürzte mich auf ihn und er war mit dem Kopf im Wasser.

Wir spielten noch lange im Wasser bis nach Sonnenuntergang. Doch dann mussten wir wieder nach Hause. Doch mit Bella musste ich noch immer reden.


	2. Problem: Buch

Endlich zuhause, wechselten wir die Kleider, aber nur aus Gewohnheit, damit wir Menschen ähnlicher werden. Ich wollte gerade mit Bella reden als Renesmee dazwischen kam, sie hätte Hunger.

Ich hörte Alice kommen. „Du hättest mir das sagen müssen, Alice."  
Sie schaute mich mit einem Engelsgesicht an als sie zur Tür rein kam. „Was meinst du denn?"  
„Du weisst genau was ich meine. Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass Bella nicht in Gefahr war."  
„Tja. Du hättest es gewusst, wenn du dich nicht zu sehr auf Bellas Stimme konzentriert hättest, sonst hättest du meine Gedanken lesen können, aber nein, du warst zu beschäftigt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Liebe macht blind und gehörlos.' Hörte ich sie sagen in ihren Gedanken.  
„Du weisst ich höre alles was du denkst."  
‚Klar weiss ich das.'  
„ALICE. Spielst du was mit mir?" Aus der Küche kam Renesmee gerannt. Welch grosse Überraschung, dass sie sich so freut. Nach ihr kam dann auch mal noch Bella. Ich fasste sie am Arm.  
„Bella wir müssen reden." Wie es mich aufregt, dass ich sie nicht hören konnte.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie mich.  
„Ich sags dir gleich."

Als wir in unserem Schlafzimmer waren, fand ich es eine gute Zeit ihr von meinem Problem zu erzählen.  
„Bella."  
„Ja, was ist Schatz?"  
„Es gibt da ein Problem."  
„Was denn?" Na Toll, jetzt ist ihr unwohl. Ich mach das super.  
„Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich. Ich –„  
„Warum sollte ich denn Böse auf dich sein?" Jetzt lachte sie mich aus. Wie lange wird sie wohl noch lachen? „Also was ist jetzt?"  
„Weisst du Schatz, ich habe…" Ich konnte es nicht sagen, wenn ich in ihre Augen schaute. Ich drehte weg. „… ich habe.. ESTUTMIRSOLEIDICHHABEDEINBUCHVERLOREN." So jetzt ist es raus.  
„Es tut mir leid Ed, aber ich habe dich nicht verstanden." Ich habe zu schnell gesprochen… Toll jetzt muss ich es nochmal sagen. Also Mut Edward, du bist kein Weichei. Einatmen, Ausatmen und jetzt sag es nochmal gaaaanz ruhig.  
„Bella, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe dein Buch verloren und es ist nirgends mehr kaufbar."  
Es gingen nur wenige Sekunden vorbei, doch für mich war es, als würden Stunden vergehen. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und schaute sie an. Immer noch nichts. Doch dann merkte ich, dass sie ein Lachen unterdrückte.  
„Du bist nicht wütend?"  
„Wieso sollte ich wütend sein? Ich habe es eh schon einige Male durchgelesen." Gekicher.


	3. Edward!

Bellas Sicht:

`Hm, merkwürdig. Was ist nur mit Edward los? Er ist irgendwie anders seit wir vom Strand zurück sind.` Ein Kichern konnte ich mir jedoch nicht verkneifen. Er hätte mein Buch verloren, dabei liegt es doch offen auf dem Bett! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.  
„Edward, geht's dir nicht gut?"  
„Was denn Schatz? Mir geht's gut, da du bei mir bist." Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er sagte es zwar oft, aber es war etwas Komisches in seiner Stimme. Etwas, dass nicht passt.  
Ich hörte die Tür knarren und Edward erschrak. `Was Edward kann erschrecken?` Alice war vor der Tür.  
„Bella, kannst du bitte mal kurz kommen." Ich schaute zuerst Alice kritisch an, und dann Edward. Ich ging zur Tür raus, zu Alice.  
„Geht es dir gut, Bella?", sie war aufgeregt.  
„Klar geht es mir gut. Aber mit Edward stimmt etwas nicht."  
„Ja deswegen muss ich mit dir reden. Das in eurem Zimmer selber ist NICHT Edward!!" Mir klappte der Mund auf. „WAS? Wie kann das sein? Seit wann weisst du es?"  
„Erst vor kurzem. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich gar nicht seine Zukunft sehen konnte. Leider habe ich keine Ahnung wo der richtige Edward ist. Carlisle weiss schon Bescheid, aber du solltest Renesmee nichts sagen."  
„Wieso nicht? Sie ist meine und Edwards Tochter. Sie sollte es wissen!"  
„Nein, es ist besser du sagst ihr nichts."  
„Aber-"  
„Kein aber, Bella! Ich bin die, die die Zukunft sieht, und nicht du!"  
Wieso konnte sie mich nicht verstehen? „Wo ist denn der Richtige Edward?"  
„I-ich weiss es nicht."  
„Was?!" Wie kann das sein? Wie konnte Alice so etwas wichtiges nicht wissen?  
„Ich sehe ihn nicht. Er wird von etwas verdeckt."  
Mir wurde schwindlig. Wie konnte bloss so was passieren?  
„Bella, hab keine Angst, wir werden ihn finden und herausfinden was los ist!"  
„Was machen wir denn nun mit dem im Zimmer?"  
„Den machen wir platt!" Ich drehte mich herum und wer stand wohl vor mir? Emmet und Jasper. Sie waren gerade daran die Türe aufzubrechen, als Alice rief: „Wartet!" Genervt drehte sich Emmet herum. „Was ist denn jetzt los?"  
Alice starrte ihn mit grossen Augen an, und auch ich wurde neugierig.  
„E-er ist nicht mehr im Zimmer!"  
„WAS?", riefen Emmet und ich gleichzeitig. Jasper stiess die Tür auf und wirklich: er war nicht da! Jasper rannte zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Ich kam neben ihn und sah draussen ein Fetzen von Edwards Lieblingsjacke.

Und wie fandet ihr es? Ich weiss es ist sehr kurz geworden… Ich werde mir Mühe geben längere Kapitel zu schreiben in Zukunft

Please Review


	4. 1 Woche

1 Woche später

Eine Woche ist nun vergangen und immer noch keine Spur von Edward.  
Carlisle, Emmet und Jasper waren auf der Suche nach ihm. Sogar die Werwölfe hielten aus schau. Alice hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass sogar der falsche Edward Gedanken lesen konnte. Deswegen war er damals abgehauen. Ich fragte Alice, ob der Edward am Meer, der Richtige gewesen war. Die Antwort war ja, und dass erfreute mich sehr. Renesmee wusste es noch immer nicht, und Alice wollte mir nicht den Grund dafür erklären!

Ich stand im Schlafzimmer, aus dem Fenster schauend und tagträumend. Ich vermisste Edward. Und das Schlimmste war, ich wusste nicht mal ob er unversehrt war. Manchmal konnte ich ihn fühlen, aber das Gefühl war so schnell weg, wie es kam.

***

Es waren nun 12 Tagen vergangen als Edward verschwand. Carlisle, Emmet und Jasper waren schon seit vier Tagen zurück. Sie fanden nichts. Und auch die Werwölfe nicht.  
Ich war im Wald jagen, als ich plötzlich Jacob roch. Er rannte direkt zum Anwesen der Cullens. Ich wurde skeptisch und rannte nun auch zurück. Unterwegs holte ich auf und wir rannten nebeneinander zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich Jacob. Er schaute mich nur dumm an. Ich wartete einige Sekunden bis mir auffiel, dass er ja als Wolf gar nicht antworten konnte. Wir waren noch 200 Meter vom Haus entfernt, als Jacob sich zurück verwandelte.

„Zu deiner Frage Bella, Edward ist wieder aufgetaucht!"

„WAS?" Ich konnte es nicht glauben, Edward war zurück! Endlich! Ich schenkte Jacob eines meiner "schönsten" Lächeln, aber Jacob war nicht sehr erfreut. War er jetzt etwa enttäuscht, dass Edward zurück kam?

„Aber etwas stimmt nicht…", fing Jacob an zu murmeln.


	5. Zurück

Kapitel 5: Zurück

Bellas Sicht

Mir war nicht klar, was er damit meinte, bis ich im Wohnzimmer stand. Alle waren da, auch Edward. Aber er sah so krank aus, sehr krank. Er sass im Schatten und er sah so tot aus! Ich schaute zuerst Edward an, dann Alice, Carlisle und den Rest der Familie und dann nochmal Edward. Es war lange Still, bis Alice mich am Arm fasste und mit mir und Jasper in einen anderen Raum ging.

Edwards Sicht

Ich fühlte mich scheisse. Wirklich Scheisse. Ich war wie benebelt als Bella in den Raum trat. Wie sie mich angestarrt hatte, wie als wäre ich eine fremde Person. Vielleicht bin ich das jetzt auch. Dass ich von Bella ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, war nichts Neues.  
Aber es scheinte, dass ich von Niemand anderen die Gedanken lesen konnte, wie als würde Bella ihren Schutzwall auslegen würde! U-und Jacob! Er "stank" nicht mehr!

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Bella mit Alice und Jasper den Raum verliessen. Ich hatte mir gewünscht, sie wäre mir um den Hals gefallen, aber ich kann ihre Reaktion verstehen.

Ich wurde abgelenkt, als Carlisle mich nach oben führte zum Bett. Ich solle mich hinlegen, als ob ich das nötig hätte! Ich bin ein Vampir! Oder jedenfalls glaube ich das.  
Ich berührte geistesabwesend meine Narben. Mein Arm war voller Nadelstiche. Ich fühlte immer noch das Gift, dass durch meine Adern floss. Ich wurde immer müder, bis ich langsam.


	6. Küche und Essen

Kapitel 6: Küche und Essen

Edwards Sicht:

Ich war im Wald. Ich wurde gejagt, aber ich wusste nicht von was. Ich konnte keine Gedanken ausmachen von diesem Wesen. Ich dachte nie, dass Vampire Müdigkeit verspürten, bis jetzt.

Ich lehnte mich an einem Baum um zu verschnaufen. Es war Still. Kein Vogelgezwitscher, kein Rascheln in den Büschen, nicht mal meinen Atem hörte ich. Ich war wie Taub.

Etwas liess mich aufschrecken. Dieses Wesen, es war in der Nähe, ich konnte es fühlen. Ich richtete mich auf und ging in Kampfstellung. Rennen nützte nichts mehr, es holte so oder so wieder auf.

Es war hinter einem Busch, ich konnte sehen wie die Äste weggedrückt wurden. Ich versuchte zu knurren, ob es klappte hörte ich nicht.

Das Wesen stand im Schatten. Als erstes glaubte ich es wäre ein aufgerichteter Bär, doch als es näher kam, merkte ich, dass es ein Mensch war. Mehr oder weniger. Ich liess es gar nicht näher kommen, ich griff an. Und schaute direkt in Emmets Gesicht.

„Was soll das?"

Ich drehte mich, ich wollte nicht antworten. Ich war immer noch verwirrt vom Traum. Ich ging zum Fenster und sah Bella mit Renesmee draussen spielen.

Ich ging runter zur Küche, denn ich hatte plötzlich riesen Hunger. Esme und Carlisle kamen gerade rein, als ich mir einen grossen Salat bereit machte.

„Oh Gott, seit wann isst du denn, Edward?", fragte mich Esme besorgt.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss nicht einmal was mit mir überhaupt passiert. Ich weiss nicht einmal mehr wer und was ich bin." Während ich das sagte, nahm mich Esme ihn ihre Arme. Ich könnte fast weinen. Alles war perfekt und jetzt plötzlich das. Alles wurde zerstört und ich habe keine Ahnung mehr wieso. Ich löste mich langsam aus der Umarmung und machte mich daran den Salat zu essen. Als ich fertig war hatte ich immer noch Hunger, nämlich auf Fleisch! Kein Blut! Bin ich überhaupt noch ein Vampir? Ich kann diese Frage mir selber nicht beantworten.

Ich fragte Carlisle um Hilfe. Er wusste es nicht, aber er hätte zwar eine kleine Idee, wollte sie aber nicht ausführen, da sonst Menschenblut fliessen müsste.

Nun etwas Gutes hatte die ganze Sache doch. Ich konnte endlich mal die Küche benutzen, und Esme musste nicht mehr so vieles wegwerfen. Obwohl wir nichts Essen, macht sie immer einen Wocheneinkauf. Und nun war ich echt froh darüber. Ich sah nach draussen und sah Jacob die Strasse hochkommen.


End file.
